


Благодарность

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Delusions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, ради Рей Бен готов на все, хотя не сильно inappropriate
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: На Экзеголе Бен возвращает Рей к жизни, но не отдает ей свои жизненные силы полностью – она едва жива, он сам ранен и ослаблен. Вместе с ней он скрывается на Ач-То, чтобы дать им обоим время восстановиться.По крайней мере он так говорит.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

> Просроченная шутка про благодарность - есть.  
> Беня вроде бы редемпнулся, но не редемпнулся - есть.
> 
> Мини-плейлист  
>  **Nine Inch Nails - Together  
>  Nine Inch Nails - Trust Fades  
> Nine Inch Nails - A Really Bad Night**

Как себя ощущают мертвецы? Кажется, они не должны чувствовать боли — не должны чувствовать вообще ничего. А если нет? Если после смерти тебя ожидает все то же самое, без конца, если не будет никакого ничего, никакого покоя, никакого слияния с Силой лишь…

… тупая ноющая боль в груди, спине и суставах, не слишком сильная, но постоянная, мешающая вздохнуть полной грудью. И жажда, будто Рей не пила все двадцать лет своей жизни, совсем иная жажда, нежели на Джакку — там воды не было нигде, здесь же в воздухе чувствовалась влажность, и от этого в горле скребло еще сильнее, язык высох, и хотелось сложить губы трубочкой и втягивать этот холодный воздух, в надежде получить хоть немного облегчения.

Что, если ее посмертие будет именно таким?

Ответ на это был лишь один — нужно было открыть глаза. Так Рей и сделала. Она с трудом разомкнула веки, заставляя себя это сделать, потому что большая часть ее существа желала вернуться обратно в благословенную темноту, где ничего не будет болеть, где жажда не будет царапать глотку наждаком. Зрение фокусировалось медленно: сначала она видела лишь светлые пятна на темном фоне. Потом она поняла — это окна, а темный фон — сложенная из серого камня стена. Этот вид был ей знаком. И шум: свист ветра, гул накатывающих на скалы волн.

Могло ли посмертие быть похожим на Ач-То? Или просто она… жива?

Лучи света пронизывали воздух, и Рей могла почувствовать их тепло даже с кровати. Она попыталась сесть, но ее сил хватило только на то, чтобы приподняться на локтях, а потом она обрушилась обратно на свою лежанку. Ее зрение вновь размылось, шум постепенно становился глуше, но теперь Рей знала точно: она жива, она находится на Ач-То.

А где же Бен?

***

Она чувствовала тепло. Что-то теплое коснулось ее лба, и Рей издала тихий полувздох-полустон. Он вышел шипящим, потому что ее горло совсем пересохло. Что-то прижалось к ее губам, а в следующий момент по ним, по ее щекам и подбородку потекла вода. Рей раскрыла рот, жадно глотая ее, захлебываясь, кашляя, глотая вновь. А потом вдруг вода исчезла, и теплая ладонь легла ей на лоб.

— Хватит пока.

Рей издала разочарованный стон. Там, где вода пропитала ее одежду, кожу холодило. Рука с ее лба исчезла тоже, а потом что-то теплое накрыло Рей сверху.

— Отдыхай.

***

В следующий раз Рей чувствовала себя лучше. Боль почти ушла, и она могла спокойно вдохнуть. Когда она открыла глаза, вокруг было темно. В очаге едва тлели угли, не давая почти никакого света. За стенами хижины шумел ветер, свистел в щелях и окнах. Рей было тепло. Тесно — что-то теплое прижималось к ней в темноте, вязанное покрывало стягивало их обоих будто в плотном коконе. Рей пошевелилась, пытаясь освободиться, и теплое пошевелилось тоже.

— Рей?

Она узнала бы его голос любым. И здесь, в тепле и темноте, Рей затопило облегчение.

— Бен! — прошептала она. — Ты в порядке? Где мы, на Ач-То? Как мы тут оказались?

— Все в порядке, — ответил Бен сонно. — Сейчас глубокая ночь. Спи. Я расскажу все завтра.

Он повернулся, давая ей больше места, и скоро снова заснул. Рей лежала в темноте, слушая его дыхание. Это было огромным облегчением — знать, что он жив. Если бы Рей еще могла узнать о других…

Ее глаза закрылись сами. В темноте Рей неловко подвинулась ближе к Бену и нашла его руку, обвив пальцы вокруг его предплечья.

***

Утро пришло вместе с холодным сквозняком, ворвавшимся в открытую дверь. Рей съежилась под одеялом, пытаясь натянуть его на голову, и почувствовала, как на лежанку рядом с ней тяжело уселся Бен.

— Просыпайся. Ты очень долго спишь.

— Сколько? — хрипло спросила Рей.

Она неохотно стянула одеяло с головы и медленно села. Бен протянул ей грубо вылепленную глиняную кружку, полную воды, и Рей приняла ее, не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Несколько дней, — сказал он, пока Рей пила. — Больше трех. Может быть пять. Я сам был не в том состоянии, чтобы считать. Ты помнишь, как я тебя поил? Это было единственное, что я мог сделать, ты не просыпалась.

— Не уверена, что помню, — призналась Рей. — Как ты? Я думала, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

— Ничего особенного, — Бен хмыкнул. — Сломана нога, треснула пара ребер… но я уже выздоравливаю.

— Как мы сюда попали? — спросила Рей.

— На тай-файтере, — ответил Бен. — Я положил тебя на место стрелка. Долетел до Ач-То, потому что это было первое, что пришло мне в голову.

— Откуда ты знал, как сюда лететь? — спросила Рей.

Бен улыбнулся ей, и у Рей ощутимо потеплело в груди.

— Потому что ты знала.

Рей вздохнула и закатила глаза.

— Ну, конечно. Сила. Сила все объясняет.

На самом деле, Сила объясняла далеко не все, но сейчас Рей не было до этого дела. Отставив в сторону опустевшую кружку, она потянулась к Бену и осторожно его обняла. Бен обнял ее в ответ, и Рей окончательно уверилась: он живы.

Они живы, а значит все хорошо.

***

Бен хромал, но Рей ослабела настолько, что едва могла встать с кровати. Ее когда-то белая одежда стала грязно-серой, покрытой разводами и пятнами. Ей ужасно хотелось вымыться, но для этого нужно было хотя бы заставить себя простоять хотя бы несколько минут.

Бен помог ей добраться до отдаленного строения известного назначения, но когда Рей поняла, что он и внутрь может ее сопроводить, она встала на дыбы, как непослушный орбак.

— Нет! И… э-э-э… поддерживать меня не надо, — Рей покачала головой. — Ни за что. Помоги мне дойти и уходи. Пожалуйста.

— Ты упадешь и разобьешь голову на камнях, — по голосу чувствовалось, что Бен сдерживает улыбку. — Ты еще очень слаба. Очень. — Вот. Он все-таки улыбнулся.

— Постараюсь не падать, — твердо сказала Рей, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— Ладно, — согласился Бен. — Приду, только если ты чересчур задержишься.

Рей возмущенно фыркнула, но ничего не ответила. Она победила Палпатина. Она вполне могла справиться с такими вещами сама.

***

Слабость была очень коварной. Когда Рей просыпалась, ей казалось, что она полна сил, но проходило десять минут, двадцать, и больше всего на свете она хотела лечь и закрыть глаза.

Им нужно было привести себя в порядок. Бен пообещал, что все сделает сам, но Рей не собиралась валяться в хижине в одиночестве. И, тем более, она же здесь уже бывала и знала, как все устроено.

Разумеется, что ни центрального отопления, ни водопровода на Ач-То не было. Воду для мытья грел старинный огромный котел с вентилями и трубами, который приходилось топить вручную. Вентиля нагревались, трубы тоже, в хижине, отведенной под него, становилось жарко, но из грубых железных кранов начинала течь теплая вода.

Рей устроилась на низкой каменной скамье, подложив под голову свернутую куртку. Полуприкрыв глаза она наблюдала, как Бен возится с этим огромным котлом, и мало-помалу заснула.

Проснулась она уже когда стемнело. В хижине было жарко и душно, и свет давал только желтый фонарь. А проснулась Рей от прикосновения. Бен сидел перед ней, опустившись на одно колено. Его волосы были мокрыми, кожа — влажно блестела, а вокруг талии был обмотан отрез плотной ткани. Рей сонно заморгала и торопливо подняла взгляд, посмотрев Бену в глаза.

— Я уже закончил, — сказал он мягко. — Твоя очередь.

— Хорошо. — Рей села, не чувствуя себя отдохнувшей. — Сейчас.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — предложил Бен. — Обещаю не подсматривать.

Рей слабо улыбнулась.

— Нет, я справлюсь, — сказала она твердо.

Ухватившись за стену, она поднялась на ноги, чувствуя очередной прилив слабости, и тут же села обратно.

— Не лучший день, — прокомментировала Рей, — вообще ни для чего.

— Я помогу тебе, — повторил Бен. — Не бойся.

Рей улыбнулась ему.

— Я не боюсь.

Ей пришлось снять с себя почти все, кроме белья. Рей прикрыла грудь рукой, и Бен помог ей опуститься на бортик небольшого круглого углубления в полу — вроде очень мелкого бассейна, выложенного обкатанными морем камнями.

— Скажешь, если вода слишком горячая, — предупредил Бен и следом за этим вылил ей на плечи полный черпак воды.

Рей вздрогнула и поежилась от неожиданности. Бен стоял прямо позади нее, и Рей почувствовала, как он опускается на колени.

— Наклони голову.

Рей подчинилась, и новая порция воды потекла по ее распущенным волосам, по спине и груди, вызывая сильное желание поежиться снова, но от удовольствия. Что-то прохладное коснулось кожи головы.

— Это мыло, — сказал Бен негромко.

— Я догадалась. — Рей фыркнула.

Она почувствовала холодные вязкие капли геля на своих плечах, а мгновение спустя Бен стер их, медленно размазывая гель по спине, и Рей непроизвольно выгнулась.

— Не поднимай голову, иначе мыло в глаза попадет.

Бен стал намыливать ее волосы, массируя кожу пальцами, и Рей зажмурилась. Не потому, что боялась, что мыло попадет в глаза — ей никогда не было так хорошо. Никто не гладил ее по голове, в условиях дефицита воды помывка была быстрой, экономной и эффективной. А теперь вода была вокруг, журчала в желобах, а Бен касался ее так мягко, что Рей казалось — еще немного, и ее позвоночник расплавится от удовольствия, и она рухнет. Бен провел рукой по ее спине, распределяя пену, и заметил:

— Спереди ты наверное сможешь вымыться сама.

— Да, точно, — Рей спохватилась и стала намыливаться, скребя кожу ногтями, но очень скоро снова замерла, зачарованная мягкими прикосновениями к голове. В ее груди родилось что-то новое, какое-то тепло, о котором Рей необходимо было сказать вслух.

Она должна была отплатить Бену чем-то за его доброту и помощь. Хотя бы попытаться сказать, насколько она признательна — Рей никогда не была мастером выспренных речей. Но это было необходимо.

— Спасибо, Бен, — негромко сказала Рей. — Я… я благодарна тебе. Ты сделал больше, чем был должен.

Она почувствовала, как его руки, массировавшие ее голову, замерли на мгновение.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Бен, и его пальцы продолжили двигаться.

— Да. — Рей вздохнула. — Ты настоящий герой. И мы должны рассказать всем об этом. Когда вернемся.

Бен не ответил. От его нежных движений Рей вновь потянуло в сон.

— Наклонись, — попросил он. — Я смою все.

Рей исполнила его просьбу.

Теплые ручейки воды потекли по ее спине и груди, по волосам. Зачерпнув теплой воды, Бен окатил ее целиком, и Рей поежилась.

Она сидела, низко наклонив голову и наблюдая, как мыльная вода стекает в каменный желоб и уносится прочь. Ладони Бена теперь были на ее плечах, поглаживали их, стирали воду. Его пальцы огладили шрам на правой руке, и Рей, тихо вздохнув, откинулась назад, прижавшись к нему.

Ладони Бена замерли.

— Наверное, нам пора, — сказал он. — Иначе ты заснешь прямо здесь.

— Я не засну, — возразила Рей.

Вместо ответа Бен усадил ее прямо, ушел и вернулся с куском теплой плотной ткани, которую набросил Рей на плечи.

— Позаимствовал у своих новых подруг-Хранительниц? — полюбопытствовала Рей, пока он тщательно вытирал ее и промокал ее волосы.

— Да, — ответил Бен. — …Завидуешь?

— У меня не получалось найти с ними общий язык, — призналась Рей. — Возможно, дело было в том, что каждый раз я что-нибудь случайно разрушала.

Бен помог ей встать, но Рей настояла, что оденется сама. Одежда неприятно липла к телу, и Рей решила, что завтра обязательно выстирает все — и помощь Бена ей не понадобится.

Бен тоже оделся и, встав рядом с Рей, предложил ей руку. На другой руке у него висели импровизированные полотенца и куртка.

Рей встала. Кажется, ее даже не раскачивало. Хорошо.

— Можем идти, — постановила она и сделала шаг к дверям, без поддержки, хотя и опираясь о стену.

Бен накинул ей на плечи куртку и улыбнулся.

— Не хватало, чтобы ты еще простудилась.

Куртка была велика, рукава — чересчур длинными, а еще она была старой, рыжевато-коричневой и потертой на сгибах. И пахла знакомо: смазкой, едва заметным запахом паленого.

— Спасибо. — Рей улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Она оперлась на предложенную руку, но осторожно, стараясь идти самой.

***

— Когда мы вернемся? — спросила Рей.

Свежий ветер с океана задувал в открытую дверь — день выдался ясным и довольно теплым. Каменная площадка перед хижинами была залита солнечным светом, его лучи просачивались внутрь через узкие окна. Лучи согревали руки и колени Рей, пока она сидела на низкой скамейке, скорее всего предназначенной для низкорослых ланэйцев, а не для людей, и старательно отстирывала свои вещи в каком-то корыте, тоже, скорее всего, позаимствованном у Хранительниц. Возможно, они просто недолюбливали джедаек? Потому что Рей постепенно склонялась именно к этому варианту. Невозможно столько хранить обиду за пару выбитых из кладки кирпичей. Рей бы у них и морской воды не допросилась, а Бену они предоставляли все по первой его просьбе, а ведь он, как и Рей, и слова по-ланэйски выговорить не мог.

Рей была укутана в длинную белую ткань, а на ее плечи была наброшена уже ставшая привычной куртка. Бен вытянулся на лежанке, закинув руки за голову, но Рей знала, что он не спит. Хотя ему бы следовало спать больше.

— Я имею в виду — к нашим, — добавила Рей, имея в виду Сопротивление. Ведь теперь Бен был его частью — как же иначе?

Бен безразлично пожал плечами.

— Сначала тебе нужно восстановиться.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

— Ты чуть не упала вчера. Если бы я тебя не подхватил…

Рей покраснела и с удвоенным старанием начала тереть складки туники друг о друга. Она не считала, что упала бы. Ей казалось, что она вполне могла сохранить равновесие, но Бен, бывший рядом, подхватил ее и прижал к себе. Рей тогда позволила себе на миг закрыть глаза, чтобы прошла дурнота, и чтобы побаловать себя непривычным, но очень приятным ощущением чужой близости. Ей нравилось, что Бен обнимает ее. Жаль, поводов к этому было мало, но ей нравилось чувствовать его рядом, его тепло, его запах. Она словно постоянно мерзла и согреться могла только об него.

Но Бен тоже все еще был нездоров. Его нога наверняка еще не зажила до конца, как и ребра, и не стоило висеть на нем. Если бы у Рей был с собой посох, она бы использовала его в качестве опоры, но она ума не могла приложить, куда он делся, и где она видела его в последний раз. Иногда ей казалось, что после битвы с Палпатином некоторые фрагменты словно потускнели или выпали из памяти. Лица тех, с кем она столько времени провела в Сопротивлении, становились все бледнее. Нет, Рей прекрасно помнила Финна и По, Роуз и Кайдел. Но только их.

— Я скучаю, — негромко заметила Рей. — Они мои друзья. Они думают, что я погибла.

Бен не ответил.

Рей посмотрела на него. Бен смотрел в потолок, его профиль четко выделялся на фоне стены, и на короткое мгновение Рей залюбовалась им. Сейчас, когда он не угрожал ей, когда он стал ей больше, чем знакомым или даже другом, она могла впитывать его образ в себя, как губка, и не чувствовать стыда за это. Ей хотелось запомнить его таким. Чтобы много лет спустя Рей могла в точности восстановить этот момент в памяти и снова согреться о теплое чувство, расцветавшее у нее в груди.

— Галактика должна знать правду, — добавила она.

— Обязательно, — сказал Бен, и посмотрел на нее в ответ. — Но позже.

Он осторожно сел и спросил:

— Справишься сама? Нужно кое-что сделать.

— Спрашиваешь! — откликнулась Рей. Чем раньше она докажет, что вернулась в форму, тем быстрее они отсюда уберутся.

***

Иногда самые очевидные вещи ускользают от взгляда потому, что мы видим их каждый день.

Бен иногда ковырялся с TIE-файтером, на котором они сюда добрались. Вроде бы, его немного повредило, когда флот Палпатина стал, в прямом смысле, падать с небес. Рей упрямо предлагала свою помощь в починке. У нее совсем не ладилось с рыбной ловлей или охотой на поргов, зато отлично ладилось с техникой. Если корабль будет в порядке, они смогут улететь.

Но Бен отвечал на это отказом. Во-первых, чтобы снимать и привинчивать детали требовалась сила, а Рей все еще испытывала приступы слабости, которые, правда, становились все реже и реже. Тогда Рей просто приходила к TIE и садилась рядом, наблюдая за ним. Она хотела быть полезной.

— Мне кажется, мы уже давно могли улететь, — заметила Рей как-то. — Корабль в порядке.

— Да, только нас могут расстрелять походя, не разобравшись, кто на нем, — возразил Бен. — А чтобы сменить корабль нужно время.

— Я так не думаю, — возразила Рей. — Мне кажется, в Галактике сейчас сотни таких кораблей. От дезертиров, сдавшихся… — Она вздохнула. — Как у тебя вообще хватило сил затащить меня внутрь.

Бен нахмурился, рассматривая что-то под брюхом истребителя.

— Пришлось напрячь все силы, какие у меня были, — ответил он. — Ты не замерзла? Ветер сегодня холодный. Может, вернешься?

— Нет, — Рей поплотнее закуталась в куртку. Ее одежда просохла и была чистой, силы прибывали с каждым днем, и Рей чувствовала, что почти готова к тому, чтобы покинуть Ач-То.

— А обед? Сегодня твоя очередь.

— Крифф, — пробормотала Рей. Со вздохом, она поднялась и отряхнула бриджи. — Я предупредила насчет своих навыков готовки.

— Я готов ко всему, — Бен помахал ей рукой, не оборачиваясь. — Иди.

***

Вечером Рей снова стало хуже. Может, сказались долгие прогулки под ветром или что-то другое, но на нее вновь накатила слабость, а съеденная поргятина тяжелым комом улеглась в желудке. Рей терпела до последнего — старые привычки просто не позволяли ей расстаться с едой, если только она не была отравлена, но под конец Рей не выдержала. Она сказала Бену, что сейчас вернется, пошатываясь вышла из хижины в темноту, едва рассеиваемую светом единственной луны и бликов из окон. Дойдя до каменного парапета, Рей опустилась на колени, легла на него грудью, потому что стоять прямо у нее не было сил, и ее стошнило. Горло жгло, и Рей долго кашляла. Потом она с трудом поднялась, добралась до чаши, где собирали дождевую воду, умылась и прополоскала рот, чувствуя на языке металлический привкус. Обратная дорога до хижины казалась длинной, как целая жизнь, но Рей твердо решила не звать Бена. Они должны убраться отсюда. Если она будет слабой, Бен ни за что не согласится, Рей знала это.

Она с трудом поднялась с парапета, на котором сидела, и побрела вперед.

Силы оставили ее у самой двери, и Рей бы точно упала, но дверь распахнулась, и наружу вышел Бен, как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить ее.

— Я же говорил, — сердито заметил Бен, — не перенапрягайся.

Он подхватил Рей на руки и внес ее в хижину. Уложив ее на кровать и заперев дверь, он вернулся, чтобы укрыть ее одеялом.

— Все нормально, — упрямо возразила Рей, хотя понимала, что это не так. — Завтра я буду в порядке.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Бен. Он осторожным жестом убрал с ее лба несколько прядей — Отдыхай.

Рей лежала с закрытыми глазами, но сон к ней не шел — голова кружилась. Поэтому, когда Бен стал готовиться ко сну, Рей не пропустила этот момент.

Они все еще спали на одной лежанке. Она была достаточно широкой, а Бен утверждал, что должен точно знать, вдруг Рей надумает умереть во сне. Рей же с одной стороны чувствовала, что в этом было что-то не то: постоянно спать рядом, несмотря на обилие пустых хижин, но с другой ей нравилось засыпать не в одиночестве. Нравилось ощущать чужое тепло. Проснувшись ночью от плохого сна, она могла почувствовать Бена рядом с собой и успокаивалась. Да и кто мог бы осудить их или начать сплетничать? Ланэйцы?

Когда Бен улегся рядом и укрыл их обоих одеялом, Рей повернулась к нему. В хижине горел только очаг, но и он медленно угасал. Казалось, что Бен не ожидал, что она будет бодрствовать, и на секунду застыл, но потом расслабленно вытянулся, подложив руку под голову и глядя на Рей.

— Когда мы вернемся? — тихо спросила Рей.

Очаг освещал его сзади, и лицо Бена было в тени, Рей с трудом могла разглядеть его выражение как следует.

— Скоро, — ответил Бен. Он рассматривал Рей, будто видел в первый раз, а потом обнял за плечи и привлек к себе.

Рей с облегчением уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, вздохнув, и, подумав, тоже осторожно обняла его за талию.

— Я рада, что ты здесь, — пробормотала Рей. Сонливость наваливалась на нее, подобно невидимому грузу.

— Я рад, что ты со мной, — эхом откликнулся Бен.

Рей чувствовала в нем какое-то напряжение, и в порыве внезапной нежности прижалась к нему плотнее, гладя по спине. Ей хотелось сказать, что все в порядке. Они улетят отсюда, и все будет в порядке. Но очень скоро она заснула, не успев ничего сказать, и даже додумать эту мысль.

***

С утра Рей чувствовала себя значительно лучше, но Бен и слушать ее не желал, едва ли не силой заставляя остаться в постели.

— Это бессмысленно! — возмущалась Рей. — Мы — джедаи. И вместо того, чтобы делать… что-то, мы торчим тут. Я в порядке! Я сумею убедить остальных, если ты думаешь, что тебе может грозить опасность…

— Я думаю, что опасность может грозить тебе! — ответил Бен резко.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. Она перевела дух и продолжила уже спокойнее:

— Ты же не собираешься всю жизнь провести здесь? — Рей улыбнулась.

Бен хмурился.

— Нет, — сказал он, наконец. — Не собираюсь. Но еще рано.

Он вздохнул и нервным жестом убрал волосы от лица.

— Если так желаешь мне помочь — собирайся. Но если ты упадешь на полпути, я запру тебя здесь и не выпущу.

С этими словами Бен вышел, не закрыв за собой дверь.

— Ну и ладно, — пробормотала Рей.

Она торопливо укуталась накидкой и потянулась за курткой. И в этот момент ей в голову пришла неожиданная мысль. Нашивки на куртке: звездная птица, шевроны… мелочь, настолько привычная, что просто выпадала из поля ее зрения.

Она думала, может быть, что куртка принадлежала Люку, но потом отмела эту мысль. Не его размер, да и не его стиль. Рей погладила пальцем одна из нашивок: одна из эскадрилий, почти полностью уничтоженная за время боев с Первым Орденом.

Что-то в этом было не то. Рей не могла сказать, что именно, но… Взяв куртку, она сосредоточилась, пытаясь почувствовать что-нибудь, связанное с ней. Какое-нибудь эхо в Силе, оставленное ее владельцем.

…Разгар схватки, напряжение в пальцах, сжимающих штурвал, восторг — победа, они победили!.. А потом — ничего, будто сознание рухнуло в темный колодец. Рей резко открыла глаза и уставилась на куртку. Кажется, она могла почувствовать, как человек, носивший ее, умер.

Рей отложила куртку — больше ей не хотелось надевать ее, но вопросов становилось все больше. Откуда здесь эта куртка? Сопротивление было здесь?

***

Рей пришлось прождать Бена до темноты. Изредка накатывающая слабость не позволила ей обследовать окрестности. Возле истребителя его не было. В деревне Хранительниц тоже.

Он вернулся, когда солнце опустилось за горизонт. Рей услышала его шаги и медленно поднялась на ноги со своего места — она сидела в тени хижины. Ни единого огонька не горело ни внутри, ни снаружи, лишь тонкий серп луны освещал площадку. Когда Бен вышел на нее, Рей сделала шаг вперед.

— Бен, — позвала она, и Бен остановился. — Где ты был? Я хотела поговорить.

— Порги, — кратко ответил Бен. По его голосу почти не было заметно, но Рей чувствовала возросшее напряжение.

Рей сделала еще шаг вперед и протянула ему куртку.

— Откуда это тут? — спросила она. — Чего я не помню?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Бен, и Рей знала, что он врет. Он и сам это знал, и это было понятно по его позе — он будто слегка сгорбился. В свете луны его лицо казалось очень бледным.

— Бен, — попросила Рей. — Пожалуйста. Расскажи мне.

— Рей… — что-то в лице Бена дрогнуло. Он смотрел на нее, пристально, будто ожидая удара.

Рей молчала, ожидая ответа, нервно прикусив губу.

Если он умолчал об этом, то это было что-то серьезное. Рей не могла сказать, как поняла это — просто знала. Оно просто возникло у нее в голове: темная зона, то, что Бен скрывал от нее.

— Мне так жаль, — выдохнул он, наконец. — Прости меня, я не мог поступить иначе. Мне так жаль.

— Ты… — Рей глубоко вздохнула. Куртка, помни о куртке. Не смотри в его глаза, потому что от его взгляда, полного искренней вины, у тебя разрывается сердце. — Что ты сделал?

— Я был вынужден, — ответил Бен обречённо. Его взгляд не отрывался от Рей ни на секунду. — Я бы не смог вытащить тебя сам. И я завладел разумом одного из пилотов, пролетевшего достаточно низко. Я заставил его посадить корабль, спуститься в храм, чтобы вытащить тебя наверх. Я не смог бы этого, физически.

— И ты… — Рей знала, что он ответит, но надежда, и чувство вины, и чувство того, что она обязана ему, заставляли ее верить, что ответ должен быть другим.

— Я убил его. Я был вынужден, иначе он бы вспомнил и рассказал бы, — Бен сделал нетвердый шаг вперёд и упал на колени, низко склонив голову. — Прости меня. У меня не было больше ничего. У меня не было сил.

— Бен… — Рей попыталась сказать ещё что-то. Она должна была сказать ещё что-то, ведь он сейчас был на том пути, на правильном пути, на пути к свету, он искренне раскаивался. И если она отвергнет его сейчас, кто знает, какое чудовище она породит?

— Бен, — повторила Рей. Она подошла к Бену и неловко опустилась на колени — ее качнуло — притягивая его к себе и обнимая, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Ты не обязан был…

— Я не видел другого выхода, — глухо ответил Бен. Он уткнулся лбом в шею Рей, неловко согнувшись. Когда Рей обняла его, он осторожно положил руки ей на талию, а потом вдруг резко сжал, прижимая ее к себе в ответ. — Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль.

— Я понимаю, — тихо ответила Рей, гладя его по голове. — Все хорошо, Бен. Сейчас ты уже не можешь этого изменить. Но ты можешь не допустить новых смертей.

— Я не допущу, — глухо сказал Бен. Рей почувствовала, как он медленно расслабляется. Его губы слепо ткнулись ей в шею, и Рей вздрогнула от странно острого ощущения, приятного, но такого неуместного.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо сказала Рей. Это было менее всего похоже на ложь, и более — на то, во что она хотела верить.

Бен не отпускал ее. Рей чувствовала короткие, изучающие прикосновения губ к ее шее, и зачем-то пыталась уговорить себя, что в этом ничего нет. Что это просто… жест, неосознанный. Рей нужна Бену, чтобы пройти путь к свету до конца, и она будет с ним. А потом они вместе сделают галактику лучше.

— Пойдем, — тихо попросила Рей, опираясь на его плечи, чтобы встать. — Скоро станет совсем холодно.

***

— Я должен был, — сказал он позже вечером, уже перед самым сном. Огонь в очаге горел ярко, но в углах хижины все равно залегли тени. — Я не мог позвать на помощь. Иначе бы они забрали тебя и убили меня.

Рей вынуждена была с ним согласиться, хотя что-то внутри противилось этому. Она бы не смогла помешать им убить Бена, она не смогла бы объяснить, потому что была без сознания.

Укладываясь спать, она вдруг ощутила острое желание лечь отдельно. Занять пустую хижину, и пусть там холодно и нет плотного матраса на каменной скамье. После признания Бена, после того, как… Она не хотела быть рядом. Не потому, что испытывала отвращение, но страх. Она боялась не столько его, сколько своей реакции на близость Бена, на его признания.

Повернувшись спиной к Бену, Рей закрыла глаза, стараясь сделать вид, что засыпает или уже заснула. Но вместо этого она прислушивалась. Когда Бен лег рядом, что-то в груди у нее вздрогнуло, но, кажется, он тоже собирался спать. Рей услышала, как он тоже повернулся на бок и подумала, что он сейчас наверняка смотрит ей в затылок. Ей стало неуютно.

— Прости меня, — вдруг сказал Бен.

Рей промолчала, и он приподнялся на локте, нависая над ней.

— Прости меня, — повторил Бен, прижимаясь лбом к ее виску.

— Тебе не нужно просить прощения, — пробормотала Рей. — Давай спать. Я плохо себя чувствую.

Она солгала, но это был единственное, что пришло ей на ум. Притвориться спящей и надеяться, что утром все станет как раньше. Или что она придумает, что делать.

Рей отодвинулась к стене, натянув одеяло на плечи. Когда Бен лег рядом, между ними почти не осталось места, а сейчас он вдруг обнял ее за талию, поглаживая пальцами. Постепенно его рука опустилась ей на бедро, но жест вышел почти случайным.

Они не разговаривали. Рей буравила взглядом стену, но наконец ее стало тянуть в сон, а глаза закрылись сами собой.

— Я сделал это ради тебя.

Рей распахнула в глаза. Очаг почти погас, в хижине было темно. Бен дышал тихо и размеренно. А Рей не знала, померещились ли ей эти слова или нет.


End file.
